Girls Night In
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: The girls decide to have a night in...


Girls Night In

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set after TOW Everyone Finds Out.

The girls decide to have a girls' night in (like in Season 1)

Rachel and Phoebe opened the door to apartment 20; they were laughing and had a shopping bag each. Chandler was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine while Monica was looking through her cupboards behind him.

"Hey!" Phoebe said. "Why is Chandler here?" Phoebe and Rachel looked at each other disappointed.

Chandler looked offended. "Why hello to you too, Phoebe."

"Don't be such a girl Chandler, what I mean is that we are having a girls' night in and that means no boys allowed. So shoo." Then Phoebe actually started pulling Chandler from his chair and pushing him towards the door.

"Whaa.. Stop Phoebe, I wanna kiss Mon goodnight."

"Nope, 'cos when you two get started you take ages to stop."

"Are you telling me I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Chandler asked shocked, by this time he was halfway out the apartment door.

"Yes!" Phoebe said ending the conversation by one final push and closing the apartment door shut in Chandler's face.

Rachel laughed and Phoebe joined in, Monica wasn't as amused.

"Err Pheebs, you do know that by teasing Chandler and not letting him kiss his girlfriend is stopping me from kissing MY boyfriend!"

"Oh you're just as whiney as him; at least you have a boyfriend!" Phoebe retorted.

Rachel quickly jumped in. "Sorry Mon, it's just you have no idea how long we've had to wait to find out all the details, I mean with any other boyfriend we'd know by now."

"Yeah," Phoebe continued from Rachel, "You've been going out for months and we've been in the dark, then we found out accidentally and we still didn't know any details and now everyone knows and we STILL don't know!" Phoebe eyes pleaded at Monica.

"Come on Mon, it's Chandler, we've been witnessing his relationship screw-ups for years, what changed?" Rachel asked.

Monica looked defeated. "You're not going to stop asking are you?" She asked.

They both shook their heads. "Ok," Monica replied, "but nothing until we've got margaritas, chocolate and ice cream. And you both gotta promise to NEVER to tell Chandler, he'll freak out and I've finally getting that under control."

"So life with Chandler is a work in progress eh Mon." Rachel teased.

"One with lots of rewards and surprises." Monica replied.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were sitting on the couch eating ice cream, drinking margaritas and getting drunk. Monica had finally started to spill.

"So Mon, how did it start with you and Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"Well at the rehearsal dinner in London I was really depressed…"

"Ahhh, pity sex," Phoebe cut in.

"No!" Monica said offended. "It wasn't pity sex, how can I explain," Monica mused. "Have you ever had a boyfriend who adored you? Who worshipped?"

"No." Both Phoebe and Rachel said sadly, "Well Ross did at first," Rachel continued, "but after awhile it became possessive."

"Well," Monica continued, "Chandler is so insecure about himself that thinks that I'm SO out his league, which means he's so attentive, so loving, and SO giving." Monica paused, a grin spreading across her face.

"Ohhh…" Rachel said, "So Mon, how giving is Chandler?"

"Well, on our first night we did it 7 times, we only got about 3 hours sleep. It was like we couldn't keep our hands of each other. He kept saying how beautiful I was and how long he had wanted this."

"Really? Chandler had a crush on you?"

"Come on, it was obvious!" Phoebe said. "He was always hugging you and offering to be your boyfriend…"

"I always thought he was joking." Monica said. "And we kinda leant on each other, we both had low self-esteem but once we got together," she paused, "I can't even find the words, it's like what I've been waiting for my whole life, and it just fits."

"It's hard to believe that this is Chandler we are talking about!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but that night sounds amazing and it happened with a close friend."

"Well to be honest, that night, I was thinking about sex, but not with Chandler." Monica admitted.

Rachel and Phoebe just sat there waiting eagerly for Monica to continue.

"After Chandler had tried to cheer me up I had a bit too much to drink and decided I just wanted one night of meaningless sex. So I was actually looking for Joey."

"Oh my god!" Phoebe laughed, "that's so funny."

Monica frowned, "why is it funny?"

"Because Chandler warned Joey to stay away from you." Phoebe said very matter of fact.

"What!" Rachel and Monica exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was right after Joey moved in, after Joey thought you wanted to sleep with him. Remember Mon, he stripped 'coz you offered him a drink."

"Yeah I remember." Monica laughed. "Really! Chandler warned Joey off?"

"Yuh huh, he told Chandler what happened and he told Joey that you were off limits."

"No way!" Rachel laughed, jumped up and went to make more margaritas.

Monica smiled. "What can I say; seems like I've been pushing Chandler's buttons for years. No wonder why he can't get enough of me!"

"So Mon, we've yet to hear about the night of seven times." Phoebe grinned.

"Oh well, it was so amazing, I kissed him first and it was just so amazing. It sent electricity up and down my spine. Right then, that moment I just knew."

"Come on Mon get to the good stuff." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs!" Rachel squealed.

"Well, she's stalling."

"Okay, okay." Monica said. "First time it was really passionate, oh and Rach remember when Chandler was dating Kathy and we taught him how to please her?"

"Yeah."

"Well so did Chandler." Monica said with a big grin on her face. "He didn't stop touching me all night, even in between sex he was either caressing my side or playing with my hair or my fingers."

"Wow." Rachel and Phoebe both said.

"The second time was really gentle, and a lot longer, I came twice during."

"So, Mon, how many times was it for you that night?" Rachel asked.

"About 10."

"Fuck!" Phoebe choked on her margarita.

"Phoebe." Rachel scolded.

Monica took a slip of her drink, "the best part of that night wasn't even sex, it was when he gave me a full body massage."

"Really" Phoebe said interested.

"Uh-huh, he started from my left foot, he licked and caressed his way up my body around my head and back down my right side and ended with my right foot. It was so amazing, I came twice during."

"Y'know I know I asked but I think I'm becoming a bit too familiar with Chandler, it's like he's a completely different person." Rachel commented

"Exactly, he is a completely different person, what you guys see is Chandler's defence, his humour is how he protects himself. Underneath all that is a very vulnerable, sensitive guy who just wants someone to confide in." Monica agreed, she then sighed. "I'm so in love with him."

Rachel and Phoebe smiled at each other.

"My heart aches when we are not together, it's like I'm missing a part of myself." Monica paused, "I've never felt like this about a guy before, not even Richard."

"I feel the same." Came a voice behind them. The girls turned around and saw Chandler standing in the door way with a soft smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt but I couldn't go to bed without kissing Mon good night."

Monica stood up and walked towards Chandler, when she reached him she took his hand and lead him towards her bedroom.

"Don't be sorry, I think our girls' night in has just ended." Monica said as her and Chandler reached her bedroom door.

Phoebe and Rachel started to protest but Monica interrupted. "Sorry girls but all this talking about the love of my life has made me yearn for the real thing. Good night."

Monica walked into her room Chandler following her. As he shut the bedroom door he gave Rachel and Phoebe a grin.

"Do you really feel like that?" Chandler said to Monica as he turned away from the door.

Monica sat down on the bed and smiled. "Of course I do sweetie. I love you so much and I know I will always be happy with you in my life."

Chandler knelt down in front of Monica and embraced her, he held her tightly and sighed contently. Monica smiled as she felt him relax. He didn't need to articulate a response to her, that one sigh said everything.


End file.
